1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to panel, and more particularly, an electronic device for preventing an accidental touch and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, new electronic products (e.g., notebooks, smart phones, tablets, etc.) enter the market constantly with the advancement of science and technology. With respect to the development trends, electronic devices often have more than two input interfaces; for example, most common notebooks are equipped with a keyboard and a touch pad. The touch pad is often disposed under the keyboard, and hence, the user may accidentally touch the touch pad by mistake, resulting inconvenience during use.
Further, if users enter the command (e.g., characters) at a wrong position because of the accidental touch, they have to delete the wrongly entered portion, move the cursor back to the correct position, and then re-enter the command. This is time-wasting and reduces the working efficiency of the user.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the current electronic products that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution. In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to prevent the accidental touch of the touch panel.